


A Heart Whose Love is Innocent

by mresundance



Series: Hath Thee in Thrall [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Fellatio, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is the headmaster of a boarding school, and Will is the omega boy who has gotten his attention. Will is about 17 in this, just FYI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Whose Love is Innocent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



The boy walked in beauty and Hannibal could barely stand it. In the dewy, spring mornings he liked to watch the boy from above, from the window of his second story bedroom. He watched the boy as he jogged around the green, cheeks and throat flushing, lips red as rubies. Sometimes Hannibal would palm himself, remembering the boy's hot mouth on him, the sweet, genuine way he moaned as Hannibal's fingers worked inside him. How he'd panted "Hannibal, _oh Hannibal_ ", like Hannibal's name was part of a psalm.

He watched the boy too, striding across the campus, winding down the stairs between classes, clambering between the shelves books in the library. He bloomed like the spring around him. His first tender bud had opened, thick and swollen, and the awkwardness that typified many teens began to ebb from his body. Instead of shuffling his feet, he began to sway gently. Instead of slouching he pulled his shoulders back. Instead of mumbling around other boys he began speak more confidently to them; to hold their gaze. When other boys flirted with him, noticing his beauty, he bit his lower lip and it reddened all the more. If the other boy was especially appealing -- often tall and dark haired and older, Hannibal noted with some amusement from where-ever he was watching Will -- Will angled his slender body, coyly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt enough to expose the line of his throat.

There was something so sweet, so innocent about this gesture to Hannibal. Because while the boy had discovered he was sexual, he still didn't know just how potent his eroticism could be. Eroticism that he now wore plainly as his own clothes. When he knelt to tie his shoes, there was some of that same, languid movement as when he sank to his knees and took Hannibal's hard, dripping cock in his mouth. When he sighed, it was similar to the soft sounds of pleasure he made when Hannibal opened him so slowly. The face he made when he enjoyed a particularly rich dessert at dinner -- closing his eyes and just parting his lips -- was so much like the blissful face he made when Hannibal knotted him that Hannibal once excused himself from the dinner table to go stroke himself off.

But Will had not even noticed. He was still innocent enough not to have seen how his beauty influenced others.

The boy walked in beauty and some days it made Hannibal's heart sing. He wished everyone in the world could see this boy, this radiant boy, and know he was Hannibal's. In his most carnal, lewd moments, a part of Hannibal yearned for exposure: for someone to find out that his "private tutoring" sessions with the boy over the past month had _not_ been about English or Philosophy. Sometimes Hannibal even yearned to take pictures of the boy, wet with sweat, and cum, and slick, shivering as the last vestiges of desire drained from his body, and share them somehow. Show off the treasure that was his to suck, and finger, and rut, and kiss, and rim, and mount, and fuck. But those desires passed quickly, foolish and destructive as they were.

But other days the boy's beauty was too much for Hannibal. The boy would lean in too close to other boys, or unbutton one button too many, or spend too long languishing with his ass in the air as he stooped to pick up his book bags. On those days, every time the boy bit his lip or fluttered his dark lashes, it was like sound of steel on dragging concrete to Hannibal. Anger would burn in him, hot as a brand. He'd think of inventive and cruel ways to disembowel the boy who'd leant Will a pencil. Thought of how delicious it would be to carve the open the boy who had dared to wrestle with Will in the gym locker room.

On the worst days he'd think of Will spreading his legs for some unworthy alpha. His youthful, pale body, cheeks and lips inflamed. Moaning like a wanton little slut. Not the beautiful porcelain and rose boy with a voice like dark honey who belonged to Hannibal. Not the innocent boy, the virgin boy who had quivered around Hannibal's cock that first time.

On those days Hannibal had to have Will. Even if they had a tutoring session in the evening, Hannibal would still find a way to pull the boy into his office, or an old, abandoned closet in the library or school halls. Sometimes even into his own bed, in the middle of the day, with the faculty having lunch on the campus green outside. Hannibal would yank Will's brown curls and say _ssssh, ssh_ as he fucked the boy.  

"Hannibal," Will often whispered, "we could get caught."

But then Hannibal would touch him in some way -- cupping his ass, stroking the boy's cock through his pants. Once he sucked a bruising red mark on the boy's neck until Will was shaking, eyes dark with lust. The boy would buckle, slide into Hannibal's arms, nuzzle him, telling Hannibal that he made him feel as if he was in heat all the time.

And the sweet noises the boy made as Hannibal claimed him again. The slick heat of his hole around Hannibal's tongue as the boy moaned about how good it felt.  The way his pale skin absorbed the bruises Hannibal pressed into the boy's hip. He didn't even wait for the boy to say anything -- just pulled his hard cock out of his trousers and silk boxers, spread the boy's legs painfully wide -- and sank down into his little, wet entrance, quick and brutal.

The boy would mewl beneath him, on the floor or Hannibal's desk, writhing as Hannibal forced his entire length, knot and all, into him.

Each time -- though Will would be trembling and so _full_ the ache and stretch and burn showed clearly in his face -- he still wrapped his arms, and then his legs, around Hannibal.

"Oh god, _Hannibal,_ " he would say.

Hannibal would come a growl, pushing deeper into the boy. When his cock softened enough for him to pull out carefully, his cum and the boy's slick leaked abundantly over the boy's bruised thighs. Once Will made a piteous noise of disappointment as Hannibal pulled out. They'd been in Hannibal's office, with the door closed but not locked. Instead of buttoning up and cleaning them both off, Hannibal had let his mouth trail up the inside of the boy's thighs. His tongue dipped back into Will's ass, tasting the mixture of their fluids.

Will had cried out softly as Hannibal lapped at him, and stroked Will's stiff cock. Will came, weakly, slumping into the desk.

"You are mine," Hannibal purred, licking Will's cum off his hand.

Will exhaled. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So Warpedchyld and I are writing an Omegaverse fic where Hannibal is the headmaster of a boarding school, and Will is a virginal, 17 year old boy who attends said boarding school on a scholarship. We're basically writing the part where they mate for the first time, when Will is in heat. I wrote this as an off-shoot, because I just couldn't get enough of our Omegaverse Hannibal and Will.
> 
> PS. If you want to see the Omegaverse fic we're sort of co-writing, watch this post on tumblr: http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/94866960802/while-you-may-omegaverse-with-warpedchild 
> 
> We are mostly just going to lob the fic back and forth, with me writing Hannibal's POV and warped writing Will's. I don't know that we'll have it here on AO3, mostly because we just have fun lobbing things back and forth. :D


End file.
